LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P1/Transcript
(Daniel, Amanda and Adriana are seen outside a dance club) Amanda:.... Adriana: Alright, here we are! Daniel: Awesome! This is gonna be great! Adriana: Yeah! Come on, let's go check in and get changed! (The 3 enter the club. Adriana goes to the front desk) Adriana: Yo! We're here to boogie! ???: Very good ma'am check in for each person cost- Adriana: *Holds over a wade of cash* This should cover it. ???: Ooh. Thank you ma'am. Adriana: Where are the changing rooms? ???: Men are to the left, women to the right. Adriana: Right! Daniel: Hopefully this old suit I got back at Dad's place still fits. (Daniel goes to the changing room) Amanda:.... Adriana: Come on Amanda, let's get changed! Amanda: R-Right... (Amanda and Adriana enter the changing room) Adriana: *Goes though a bag* I'm so glad I saved this outfit for you. (Adriana pulls out the outfit she told Amanda about) Adriana: But if you want, I can give you that dress you wore instead. But THIS will make you look extra cute. Amanda: I'll go with this. The dress is a bit difficult to dance in anyway. Adriana: You sure it's not about Daniel? Amanda:....S-Shut up. Adriana: *Giggle* Amanda: At least this'll be better than when I had to bring Jamie along. Amanda: Y-Yeah... I still can't believe everyone thought that was a dance. Adriana: Hey it was a pretty good one. I might make that dance be in my next music video. Amanda: Really? Adriana: Yep! Amanda: Well, that's awesome Adriana! Adriana: I'll be sure to credit you as the investor! Amanda: Oh wow cool! Adriana: Yep! Now get your outfit on! I'm gonna go find something else to wear too! Amanda: Okay! (Adriana goes to get dressed) Amanda:....*Sigh* Here we go Amanda. (A few moments later, Amanda steps out of the dressing room) Amanda: I wonder if Daniel is- *Gasps* (Amanda looks over and see Daniel dress up in a suit his dad gave him) Amanda: *Thinking* Oh my gosh! There he is! Daniel: *Sees Amanda* Oh Amanda! There you are! Amanda: H-Hey Daniel! Daniel: Adriana coming? Amanda: S-She's getting dressed. *Thinking* Holy crap he looks so handsome in this suit! Daniel: Wow, nice outfit Amanda. Amanda: T-Thanks! You too! Daniel: Heh, thanks! Adriana: *Voice* Well you to look like you're ready to get down on the dance floor! (The two turn around) Daniel: Whoa! Wow Adriana. Amanda: That's a hell of an outfit. (Adriana is seen wearing a dress that exposes most of her skin) Adriana: Nice right? Amanda: Y-Yeah. Daniel:....I don't even know where to look... (Amanda takes notice of the size of Adriana's chest once again) Amanda:...…………… *Thinking* I AM jealous..... Adriana: Well, shall we go get started? Amanda: Yeah, sure! (The 3 enter the dance floor, hearing music play, everyone is dancing to the beat of it) Adriana: Aww yeah! THIS is gonna be awesome! Daniel: Sure will! Amanda: Y-Yep! (The 3 head on in and Adriana starts to dance) Adriana: Come on you two! Get down and get funky! (Amanda and Daniel soon join in the dancing) Daniel: WOO!!! Amanda: Man, this IS fun! Daniel: Yeah I know right!? (Adriana smirks and dances off in another direction) Amanda: Oh man I forgot how much fun I had the first time! Daniel: Yeah YOU had fun while we played Poker with that Samuel dude! Amanda: Fun!? I had Jamie bonded to me the whole time! Daniel: What's wrong with that?! Amanda: Targhuls hate loud music! Daniel:.... *Starts to laugh* Amanda: NOT FUNNY! Daniel: Oh man, I wish I could've seen that! Amanda: *Growls* (As the two continue, Adriana is seen heading over to the guy running the music. She goes up to him and whispers in his ear, then hands him a 20 dollar bill. He smiles takes the bill and nods) Adriana: *Thumbs up* ???: *Thumbs up* (Adriana walks off. A few minutes later Daniel and Amanda are still seen dancing) Amanda: Huh. Wonder where Adriana went? Daniel: I'm sure she's fine. (Suddenly the music stops and the lights dim down) Amanda: Huh? What's going on? ???: All right people! Time for you to grab yourself a partner! Cause its time for a slooooooow dance. (The guy starts to play a slow dance song) Amanda: !! Adriana: *Smirk* Daniel: Huh, well okay then. Amanda: S-Slow dance...? Daniel: Everything all right? Amanda: I um... Uh.... Daniel: Amanda? (As Amanda is unsure of herself, Adriana, without being seen, sneaks up on Amanda, and pushes her toward Daniel) Amanda: AHH!! (Daniel reacts quickly and wraps his arms around Amanda's waist) Amanda: !! Daniel: Are you all right? Amanda:....Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Daniel: Heh, good. Amanda:....*Small smile* Daniel: Soooooo.....Shall we? Amanda: … S-Sure. Daniel: Don't worry. I won't step on your toes. Amanda: Thanks. (Daniel then starts to lead Amanda in a slow dance) Daniel:...... Amanda:..... (Amanda looks back at Adriana who gives her a thumbs up. Amanda looks back at Daniel) Amanda: Hehe.... Daniel: Heh, awkward right? Amanda: Very much so yeah. Daniel: I thought so. But could be worse. Amanda: Yeah that's true. (The two continue to dance) Amanda: You know... I never thanked you for saving me from Cinder's spirit. Thanks Daniel. Daniel: I should be the one to thank you. Even with the spirit orb with that spirit, you were able to hurt it. Amanda: Heh, yeah I was. Daniel: Guess you really have been improving. Amanda: Yeah. I have. Daniel: Guess I'll need to start training cause you just might beat me if I don't. Amanda: We still have that fight tomorrow. Daniel: Right right. Amanda:..... Daniel:....Ummm....You feel fit. Amanda: H-Huh? Daniel: S-Sorry... I... I really don't know what to say here... Amanda: Y-Yeah... Me either... Daniel:....*Blushes a bit* Amanda: *Blushes a bit* Adriana: *Whisper* Come on. Come on... Daniel:... You're.... You're very pretty Amanda. Amanda: T-Thanks... You look handsome. (Daniel pulls Amanda in a little closer) Daniel: Y-You really think so? Amanda: Yeah. I do. Daniel: U-Umm, well, thanks. Amanda: Yeah. (The two stop dancing and just stand there, while Daniel keeps his arms around Amanda) Amanda:.... Daniel:.... Adriana: *Bites her fist and makes a nervous moan* Amanda:... D-Daniel? Daniel:...Yeah? Amanda:... I.... Daniel:..... Amanda: I.....I think I'm in...love with you... Daniel:.... Amanda:... What.. What would you say to that? Daniel:... I think.... I think I am to... Amanda: ! R-....Really? Daniel: Yeah, really. Amanda: W-Wow... I.. Wow. Daniel: Y-Yeah.. (The two blush and again but smile) Amanda: Sooo… Now what? Daniel: I'm... I'm not really su- (Suddenly Burning Sun appears next to them, grabs the back of both they're heads and moves them forward, resulting in them kissing each other) Daniel and Amanda: !!! Adriana: *Gasp* Yes! Burning Sun: You two can thank me later. (Burning Sun vanishes. Daniel and Amanda are still shock for a moment but soon start to accept it. Amanda wraps her arms around Daniel's neck as they two hold each other and kiss) Amanda:...... Daniel:....... Adriana: Heh, there you go girl! (After several moments they stop and just smile) Daniel:... I love you Amanda. Amanda: … And I love you Daniel.. (Amanda hugs Daniel, resting her head on his shoulder, while Daniel holds Amanda close, gently sways back in forth in beat of the music.) Adriana: *Smile* That'll do Amanda. That'll do. (Adriana watches the two dance) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts